The Return Of
by Goodorevilangel-yourchoice
Summary: YOU WILL FIND OUT. I will repeat what I say on the first page. NICO DI ANGELO IS MINE, YA' FLIPPIN' WEIRDOS, IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM THERE WILL BE BLOODSHED I WILL KNOW HE IS MINE, and Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone who reads this story-I. Am. Not. Nice. I never am, even to my own characters. I will kill them of with glee and happiness, in fact that may happen it the story once, or twice...Or as many times as I want! Mwahaha and can anyone get the joke in my name- caklesandevilthings- If you can virtual Cookies! ( ) (:^;) and I am a story vampire! I own none of the PJO(NICO DI ANGELO IS MINE, YA FLIPPIN' WEIRDOS, IF YOU THINK OF TOUCHING HIM, I WILL KNOW AND THEN BLOOD WILL SPILL) Also ask any quetions you want of my characters (OCs only!) they will answer. Eventually. Anyway read stories by ArtemisApollo97 love her attitude and On with the Story! I will accept Death threats with a smile 'w' :p,**

The shackles on my wrists startled me until I remembered where I was. The _Nyx _ _Rising._ I opened my mouth to scream and someone dumped something down my throat- It burned like lava (I should know, they gave it to me as part of my torture) then I can't speak. Or move now that I think about it( ummm, what was in that stuff?). Then HE appeared. The demon boy. The child of evil. Luke Castellan.


	2. Bloom

**to the guest who insulted my story: BUZZ OF WIERDO and watch your back To the rest of you, I hope you like the story, hint hint her name is Bloom Amelia Zucchero she is eight if you** don't** like the story, don't read it. Onwards my lovely Flipin weirdos y'all are amazing. ** I wake up gasping, they had put me in water surrounded by jellyfish. I don't even know why I'm here. The devil Spawn Luke tells me greek myths are real but I don't believe. It can't vibe true. Right? - The Greek gods are real. I can't believe it. Since they are I might might as well pray to them for help. _Zeus_ Poseidon_ Hades Hera anyone please save me I don't know how long I can survive thousands torture it really is killing me. Wether they answer me or not is another matter..._

_Nico do Angelo is just going to sleep when an iris message appears it's from Hades._

_Persephone appears telling Nico to fetch Chiron and fast. As she paces, Persephone is thinking" I must save her she is my only demigod daughter and if Bloom dies Persephone will die and take every flower on earth with her. When Nico and Chiron appear Persephone perks right up, she tells Chiron "Listen up you old horse, I have a demigod daughter who is trapped on a ship by Luke, undergoing terrible torture so Luke will have one of the most useful demigods ever on the quest, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy and Nico will go. They are the only ones who can save her." Then the iris message was finished_


	3. Apology

Sorry about all the typod hope you understand me giggle cackles 'v v'


	4. Free!- almost btw I'm mean in this part

I think my mind finally cracked. I can hear a fight going on in the ship's halls. Why would a fight be happening I'm an orphan no one cares about me... " who are you" I ask the young boy who breaks down the door " I'm Nico di Angelo, and I'm here to save you" I frown- that name sounds familiar " why would you want to save me, I'm no one important I'm not even normal!" Nico comes forward with a sword and I glare " what did I offend you? You going to kill me now?" He shakes his head and tells me " I'm going to cut these chains and get you somewhere safe" I look at Nico sadly " that's what Luke said to get me on this cursed ship" he sighs and after cutting the chains' I realize I can't walk " I mumble a curse at Luke telling him to go kiss Hades' butt then eat helhound poop. Nico smiles before scooping me up I growl and he grins, shifting me into a fireman lift and saying " your pretty spicy for the daughter of the flower goddess". I tell him right back " shove it Death Breath" wait now how did I know he was a child of worm head himself?. I frown and miss what Nico says next " what did you say Nico?" He repeats " I'm going to shadow travel don't be alarmed." I don't care what you do just put me down before I puke" then as I'm sliding over to the floor I take every knife he has that I can reach and then as I puke my guts out murder Luke Castellan . Nico stares at me before saying "are you sure you've never used a weapon? Cuz it looks like you have before" I nod before yelling " behind you blond haired gray eyed freak!"

as I'm starring the freak asks Nico "did you find her because Percy is waiting to get us home". Nico jerks his thumb at me and I glare " what are you looking at Blondie" Nico winces and the blonde jumps me with a knife I grab one of the stolen knifes and attack her right back. I actually end up winning Annabeth (as I find out) pinned underneath me my knife at her throat. Nico quickly comes over and takes the knife then throws me over his shoulder. Winking at Annabeth I draw the knife and tell Nico "Angelo put me down before I keep you from walking and yours will be permanent" as I lay the tip of the no ice at the bottom of his spine. He puts me down. I stand up and start walking I've gone to steps when I start to shake I bet it's because of the spell prison I'd been in. Suddenly I fall my body hits the floor and I disappear.

when I wake Im chained to the wall next to fifty other girls my age. We all have on...a dress? Each dress has a magic symbol on it. Luke appears and tells us to get to work. I turn and read the instructions on the paper in front of me. Fate. is. cruel.


	5. Haha take that Luke

Back at camp, Persephone has contacted Chiron and she is NOT happy. " Chiron your campers are incompetent i'll kill them unless she is saved send... Louisa this time to this time do not send Annabeth I alarmed you about who to send and you didn't listen so this time do EXACTLY what I said" then she swipes her hands through the message and cries.

When the strange storm surrounds me I sigh I don't care who tries to save me now no one can i'll just reappear in the torture room until a new "toy" for Luke to use comes along. Shudders just thinking about night's experiments Hades athletes foot that hurts... all those needles? Shudders. Oh no needle time...

Louisa (borrowed with permission from ArtemisApollo97) POV

When I see the ship, I scowl the figure head is me in that Greek Chiton Luke put me in. I look at Percy and ask " after the mission can I change the figure head? It's annoying" Percy looks at it and asks "can I stop you?" I grin and shake my head so he nods. Then we stop speaking as I sense Luke.

Blooms POV

i scream as the pain makes it way through my system. Then the door breaks down the most awesome thing happens 1st Luke is killed again, 2ed Phil the spell caster loses control of the spells on me 3rd an awesome lady frees me to help murder people. I draw my knife and take on two people at once I defeat them faster then light. After them I jump onto a pale gray pegasus that named Moonlace then she nuzzles me and claims me "hers". We fly off with the lady named Louisa and escaped

AN I apoligize for it being short I'm out of ideas


	6. Observant SquirtFish

Bloom's POV-

When I encountered Louisa for the first time I wished she was my mom. I still do, I wish Persephone wasn't of course now Demeter's kids will ground me. Believe me you don't want to be grounded by the children of the farming goddess farming without breaks for fun. _For weeks._ Anywho when Lousia got out, she strangly enough changed the figurehead to look like Luke's face. When I asked her about is all she said was that Luke had made her hurt. Alot in that outfit the figurehead wore. I tell her "He made me hurt to, before he then he goes and renames the ship from _Nyx __Rising_ to _Flower Sugar _and after kidnapping me from the streets of Italy, began torturing me." I shudder and think The animals dying as plant choked them and gouged chunks of flesh out with thier thorns? I'll never be the same. Lousia looks back and suddenly looks as if she's seeing a ghost so Moonlace and I fly over while I collect some thoughts from Lousia. Boy are these thoughts distrbing! before I take away all the painful memories. She still has them but they won't torture her anymore. On the downside now they will torture me... oh well! All good things have a price! Lousia frowns in confusion as Annabeth floatig dead in the lake disapears from the vision, right before I scream, In one continuos stream. I can see a small little boy killed by Luke, before being put next to his father, I think, he looks like the man next to me. I shake my head and the image is gone. Louisa frows and asks me "What did you do? I saw... Someone with a knife in them then suddenly the image is gone. Usualy it just fades away". I give a small smile before saying "I took away the hauting of the memories in your mind. thier still there but you can tell now that they aren't real and they can't hurt you" then I mumble something else and Louisa says "Speak Up, gurly" and I say where she can here me "I said now they will haunt me!" she frowns and asks "Why did you take them then?" I grin a lopsided grin "I'm repaying a kindness some did for me when I was three years old, The person probly dosen't remeber what happened but I remeber every second" right before falling into a memory. _As I run into the 15 year old girl walking down the lane she stops, and asks me whats wrong. I look up at the sea green eyed girl in the red teashirt and wimper out "mommy was k-k-killed by D-d-d-daddy, then he attaked me" I burst into tears again as she picks me up and rocks me. When I come to I'm all cleaned up, and I have a little watcher in the form of a Metal dog. he runs out of the room yapping and louisa comes in "hey sweetheart, your safe now. I won'tt let your daddy get you". As I gaze at her I calmly ask "Is your daddy Posiden and Neptune, Louisa? I can see you care about Posiden a lot and considering the fact that were in an underwater palace..." She gasps then grins "squirt your an Observant little fish. most people woulden't relize this" I stare at the bedsheets and ask "An adopted almost orphan would have haf' ta be in a drunkyard's house". _When I come to I ask "How's Posiden, Louisa, Is he okay with me being back here?" Then she grins in reconsition "It's My observant Squirtfish! I've been meaning to ask why did you run away?' I tell her "someone said if I didn't leave, he'd kill one of the last two people I've ever cared about and I coulden't let him hurt you. even you coulden't have taken him" Louisa asks "who threatened you?" And I reply "Chaos father of Gaia and Husband to Nyx" Then she looks sad. I tell her "You know the child of Luke is still alive? the gods won't take an Innocent life. he grew up as my brother. he's still on the streets. I'm meeting him on New Years' Day at the Empire State Building. 3:00 AM" Louisa look happy at this and says "He's Alive? My kid is Alive?" Then she hugs me and says "How do you know this? When did you find out" I tell her "He was given to my adopted parents at the same time as I was, and I've known since I screamed at Apollo to get off his butt and help people. I think I scared him because the next week at least 30 people who had never bought a lottery ticket in thier life, Bought one and got a ton of money. they gave your kid and I some of the money for wen we planed to run away. this was before momma started renting us out for the nights. We ran away about 3 weeks after and the same day we returned was the day she was killed. we promised to meet up on New Years' Day, the year after we turned eight on the 600th Floor of The Empire State Building, 3:00 AM" Then she checks the time "Zues' Bolt, we better get you there then". I yelp, get dressed and brush my hair and teth, before we flash to the meeting place. _  
_

**And Cliffy! People I need reviews. 3 reviews Before the Next update can happen! You'll Find out the name after I find out from ArtemisApollo97 tells me his name.**


	7. Louisa's Missing family Returns!

**Art PMed me last night after I Got of the computer so I'm working on it now. BTW i'm trying to write longer chapters so don't judge them right now. And one more review commenting on the shortness of the chapters and I will not update for a month(on this story:)**

Bradley S-J-Z POV:  
As I head to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building I hope to see Bloom waiting. If not, I wait till 4:00 AM then beat Apollo into telling me where she is and if she is dead. Sadly when I reach the top, she is there so I don't get to beat Apollo up(**:(**). I scream n joy and skid to a stop, when I see someone next to her. "B, Who is that?" She grins and says "Remember that time that I beat up Apollo for information?",I nod, "well this is your real mom! the problem is you where created by her being Raped, but she never wanted to get rid of you. The gods made her" I gasp then run and fly into Louisa-my mom's-arms. Then I sadden when I think of my dad "B, who is my dad?' She sighs- she hoped he wouldn't ask that before rolling up here sleeves and saying "the one who gave me these" I look at her arms and almost faint. covering the outside of her arms are holes from needles. On the inside are words that were carved or burned into them. The one that caught my eye the most was the one that read 'Weak Little Flower" My vision turned red until she came over and said "Bro, it's okay these don't hurt me as much as the memories" right before she gasps and stares at my neck mouthing 'no No NOOOOOOO. Don't do it you can't I'll be alone NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' the last no she screams. Suddenly Louisa is at her side saying "It's not real he's still alive, feel his neck there is no rope, don't worry all will be okay B." She reaches out and is gently feeling my neck as I ask Louisa "What's wrong with my sister, what did my Father do to her I'll Ki-" Before she cries "The animals are dying because of me, I can't stop the plants from K-K-Killing them" I reach out and feel her memories. I begin to see the visions. The only difference is in mine, Thousands of horses are being drowned by the ocean that created them. My cries join my sister's until we both pass out.

Leo's POV:  
When Lou iris messages me, I pray to my Father to teleport me to her. When I get there I'm greeted by two children Screaming their heads off. "What's wrong with them"? I ask my wife. "One was tortured by Luke and the other touched her and I guess is now tortured by visions of his own. But dose the boy seem familiar to you?" I look closely "he looks like you, Lou" She nods and says "that's Bradley!" I gasp and hug her but on the inside I'm worried, what's he like when the both scream for the other to run from... Luke? And his Murderous sword? I open my mouth to calm them down but the calm themselves before I can. They hear the elevator ding, and Bloom says "Louisa I forgot to mention... Your other kids are alive to, Stephan, and Alfie-Joe" They appear in the doorway and all hug. Bloom, and Bradley, look over the younger kids and ask "How is life going, and we found your mom!" they squeal, and attack Louisa, then turn and attack Leo with hugs. Alfie-Joe is so excited he makes all the pipes in the room burst, and Stephan burst into Greek flames. Our eyes bulge and they all laugh manically. Then Bloom say another thing. "You know that I was just blessed by Persephone, I'm really Bradley's twin. Louisa's First Daughter" then She drop the glamour, and everyone sees her curly bob of brown hair, and sea green eyes, that hold violence and cheekiness. Louisa grins and laughs "Luke tortured his own kid! Lets see how he feels when he finds out!" I suddenly sober. "What if he already knew"?. she suddenly looks at her arms and sees four words that makes her eyes tear up. "He does know. See?" I gaze at her arm and see the words 'My Weak Little Flower' I suddenly burst into flame, and she begins to cry. "I'LL KILL HIM" Then suddenly I appear right in front of Luke. "How could you do that to your own child, HOW?" He grins and says "To have the most Obedient child I could to have a powerful weapon, to be the most evil person there is To-" then I light him on fire, but I make sure it slowly melts the skin from his body before the muscles before the bones "Luke doesn't even scream. Until it touches his Achilles Heel. And I make it burn even slower. before I hear Louisa calling my mind. I finish up and flash back to Olympus. Where I grin. "Luke should be finished messing with this family, If not I know _ exactly_ where to burn him". Louisa looks at me curiously and I motion Under my left arm, before Mouthing 'Achilles Spot'. Then She grins evilly. I see Bloom gazing blankly out the window. Then I pick her up and lay her head on my shoulder, then I grasp Alfie-Joe's hand and we walk down to Camp Half-Blood.

**Okay What do you guy's think is it Better? I know it's not perfect but I'm out of ideas!**


	8. Read me! I'm important!

**Listen up! I will not review until I have a review! Out of th 400 something viewers I only have 15 reviews! Shape up people!**


	9. Chapter 9-Boar of War

**People I had to BEG someone to update! BEG! there will be crimes to pay for!**

Bloom's POV:

As I was thinking I suddenly jerked. Christopher! He never came! Apollo is in TROUBLE. BIG trouble. So I walk out of camp and hike to Olympus. Once I'm there I head to Apollo's house, where his Nymph secretary, Laurel, is waiting. She looks up and grins "Bloom, Who's missing? And don't hurt him to much, he wasn't well for months after your last 'interrogation'!" I grin and say "Christopher. And Apollo said he'd tell me if one of us was dead or wouldn't make it". Laurel winces "I'll send you up, I hope C. is Okay, he always was a cutie!" then she presses a button and holds her finger to her lips "Lord Apollo, there is an important person waiting to talk to you in Room SM13-24, They are here to share some info." He says "I'll meet them there in 5 minutes, I'm returning from driving the sun". Laurel says "yes sir" before hanging up and asking "that give you enough time to set up?" I grin and nod "More than enough!" before I run off. When I arrive in the room I put up the traps and begin to hide myself, masking myself to seem like Lou, knowing Apollo won't come in for me, in fact I'd have to run after him. Suddenly I hear Laurel say "They are waiting in the room, Sir". Then Apollo comes in and he grins "Lou! How have you been? I've missed you" Right before he steps into a god caging net. I let go of the glamour and he whimpers in fear "H-h-hi Bloom, What ya need? Money? A place to stay?" I slowly shake my head "I need Information Apollo" Then I run towards him, slam him into the wall, and say "Where's my Brother, Gas Head? where's Chris?" he gulps and says "In the House of War, Ares took him as a new toy" then I brush my hands of and say "Now that wasn't so hard now was it, If you work with me I'm nice, if not... Well you have experience in that!" He shivers and says "I still have nightmares" then he chronically starts shaking I sigh. I should take away the haunting of his too, no one should have to endure memories that are painful if I can take away the pain. I gently go up to him and touch his forehead, before taking his hurts away. He calms and asks looking up, "Bloom what did you do?" I answer "Healed your mind" then I scream, a sound to raw that Apollo comes over and is calming me down "Bloom whats wrong, I can't help if you don't tell me?" I finally stop and look up, with tears in my eyes "I just relived the worst day of my life" then I get up and go to the House of War.

Christopher's POV:

As I open my eyes I see I'm no longer in a tree in Central Park, I'm in a cage. The lock is the symbol of crossed spears, the symbol of Ares. I get up and yell "Ares, let me out, I have to check on my family!" He chuckles and says "but you are my toy now, the Boar of War." I say "I don't agree to this. I live as my own being, not some god's plaything!" He shakes his head "You don't agree to be it, I take you over! let's see how long you last" Then he enters me and I lock him in a mental cage, that's burning with Greek fire. "I don't get possessed you jerk" then Bloom appears "Chris" she yells before breaking the cage in half. Then she notices I'm focusing and hold out a jar "Try this to lock him up, then we can give him to Hephaestus to play with!" I grin and imagine Ares in the jar bound in chains, and he appears. We grin and leer at him is a very naughty way "You can't expect to kidnap my Big Bro and get away with it!" then Bloom and I walk into Hephaestus' Forge. "hey H. we have a gift for you" Bloom and I chorus. he appears and we hand him the jar. Bloom explains "He tried to make Chris into a Boar of War, Chris beat him, we wrapped him up and put a bow on top then brought him to you!" then they hear Apollo screaming "I didn't do anything! She was just here you missed her! Don't hurt me! BLOOOOOM" I grin and bloom and I walk outside thinking, Bradley, Stephan,and Alfie-Joe, man Apollo is scared! Apollo catches sight of Bloom and hides behind her "protect me, Your brothers feel murderous! oh hey Chris" I nod to him and go to the boys saying "it's alright, your Bro is okay." Before they all grin and we all go to camp half-blood.


	10. Wait What?

**I recomend reading TRUTH OR DEATH-I mean Dare, truth or dare, to understand this chapter. To fishlegs, my reviewer, the reason of the request of reviews is ideas, and thoughts on ways to make it better! This is a few days after the story, she was summoned by Hera, Please enjoy, any ideas on what should come next?**

When I visited Hera for help with my memories, she told me about how she had taken other memories too! memories of me being a "Nicole de Angela" cousin to the Di Angelos. I slapped her. She wasn't mad just a little bit surprised it happened so soon. "I did it to protect you my child. I did it for you, My daughter" I freeze, my mouth open "I had you with the brother of Maria's mother's brother, Andrew. He was twenty at the time, and I was fed up with my husband having children with other women. So I had an affair of my own since he wasn't really my husband after he broke my trust more than once! I don't regret a thing. Not. One. Thing. I wed with Andrew, and we had you, This is the reason you seem to be the child of so many. When Andrew was killed in the blast, I comforted, and was comforted by Hades, my one husband who had never cheated or bore child with any other than me" She wipes away a tear "I couldn't allow Zeus to take you away from me, so I persuaded Ares to claim you as Mary Rose Woodling, his child. This happened the very year, to the exact day of your birth. You still remind me of him, he had the most beautiful violet eyes. You act like me though, warrior, strategics, all of your skills are mine. You are actually Athena's half sister. Zeus doesn't know it but, I placed her young body in his mind, he thinks it is his first wife Metis- who is free and working for 1,000,000 drachmas a week, as my secretary, and Head of Consulting right now- Anyway, Ares placed you in the lotus casino with Nico and Bianca, where you grew up with Bianca raising you as a sister. You and Nico made all sorts of trouble. Hades eventually forgot you were there, and when he got Bianca and Nico out didn't get you. You were at the time playing that architect game and couldn't find your family. I came and brought you to Yancy academy. Grover failed to recognize you, and so did Chiron, even though you had an Aura more powerful than Percy. I hated Annabeth because of the fact that she didn't realize that you were following them and couldn't locate you. When you returned to Italy, Luke, that *******, captured you bringing you to this point." I open my mouth and let a stream of questions flow "How did this happen, when did this happen, Do you swear on the River Styx this is true-" Hera interups "I fell in love, 1940's, Yes I swear all this is true on the River Styx"(thunder rumbles) I nod and suddenly dive to the side as a lightning bolt strikes the chair I was in. Zeus appears, red faced and breathing smoke. "Hera, you have broken the laws of marriage, and are hear bye-" "Oh shut up, Zeus, you have broken the laws of marriage more than I ever have, Yet, you. Have. The. Nerve. To. Be. Angry. With. ME? THAT IS HYPOCRITICAL AT IT'S FINEST YOU *******" Zeus looks surprised by this and tries to finish " Hear Bye no longer the goddess of-" "oh would you shut up you cheating booger! I was cursed because of you to never have another immortal child after Hebe, yet you go off and have HUNDREDS? WHAT IS THE JUSTICE OF THAT? I FORGAVE YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE CHILD AND ONLY MADE LIFE HARD FOR HERACLES! YOU CAN"T FORGIVE ME FOR THIS ONE THING? AND LET ME REMIND YOU THE MARRIAGE AGREEMENT STATED AFTER THREE TIMES YOU CHEAT ON YOUR SPOUSE THE MARRIAGE IS NULL? LET ME REMIND YOU, YOU AGREED TO THE CONTRACT OF THE JOIN, YET YOU ARE A JERK TO ME AND STILL CALL ME YOUR WIFE. I STOPPED BEING YOUR WIFE LONG AGO SO, You. Can. BUZZ. OFF." Zeus is so shocked by how she is speaking to him he falls over, then after he has realized what she is saying, gets up and is turning red. As he moves towards Hera, she begins to cower. When Zeus raised his hand over his head, she threw up an arm to protect herself, but the hit never comes, just the sound of flesh hitting flesh, but it is ... not her flesh. She uncovers her face and sees, me standing in front of her, my arm broken my face stormy "You have no right to call her you wife after all the times you've cheated on her. You don't have the right to LOOK at her, after all you've done." Then I go forward and slap him. "You are her husband, and she treats you with respect most of the time, and you treat her like a piece of furniture! you should be ashamed of yourself!" her voice echos across Mt. Olympus. suddenly the air is shimmering as the other Olympians appear, just in time to watch as he throws Nicole into the wall, snapping her spine. Artemis jumps in front of her as he moves towards her "Father, you are not going to harm this maiden! she has done nothing to you, yet you break her spine, and her arm? What justifies these actions?" Zeus glares at her and says "she is the production of Hera having an affair!" Hera runs up, and cradles my head mermering words of encouragement to calm me down, as Artemis looks at Hera in surprise. Hera doesn't even look at her but at Demeter "do you remember the words the priest said as he joined us?" Demeter nodded "He said 'may thy be joined until thrice done by another then be freed of them'" it dawns on Demeter then and she whirls "You haven't been joined since the beginning of Rome, yet she still stayed with you? you are a true ******" Zeus is getting nervous, but a tiny human cough is heard. Hera has tears streaming down her face as my life flickers. Apollo is suddenly beside me, using all the power in him to heal me before looking at me in horror "her heart was pierced by a splinter of bone, her lung is busted, and her appendix has been infected, and burst on impacts. I don't know if I can heal her" Hera starts crying harder at this and Zeus looks smug. Artemis suddenly joins Apollo, along with Demeter, Ares... everyone but Zeus try to heal me. I gasp as i feel the splinter of bone leave my heart, and the busted lung re-inflate. My appendix just dissolves. I blink and thank them "My lords and ladies I deeply appreciate your help, but why did you do it? Zeus will just try to kill me again and again, I won't survive to be sixteen" Tears are in my eyes as I realize this and, I hear everyone have a sharp intake of breath. Apollo mumbles "_A Half-blood of the eldest gods, will reach sixteen against the odds, and see the world in endless sleep, A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap, a single choice will end their days, Olympus to preserve or raze_. It hasn't happened yet!" I look around wearily "wouldn't it be easier just to kill me?" Everyone laughs, "Yes but we don't want to!" I groan and hide my face. Hera picks me up and carries me to back to camp.


End file.
